


Коэффициент доверия

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Detective, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Дайчи пытается освоиться на новом месте, раскрыть серию убийств, наладить отношения с напарником, и неизвестно, что из этого сложнее.





	Коэффициент доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Савамура и Куроо в рамках вселенной аниме «Психопаспорт», другие персонажи «Haikyuu!!» подразумеваются, но не называются. В тексте присутствуют смерти второстепенных оригинальных персонажей.

Их первый же совместный выезд не задался.

Арифметика вообще складывалась неутешительная: всего один исполнитель в распоряжении, второй день их знакомства и второй день пребывания Дайчи в Токио.

Контейнер на автопилоте выехал из заднего отсека автомобиля, развернулся на асфальте, вздувшемся трещинами, и замер. С механическим звуком крышка разошлась в стороны, открывая доминаторы — для Дайчи и для его напарника.

Сжав доминатор, Дайчи сразу же почувствовал, как возвращается потерянный баланс. Форма рукояти, голос Сивиллы в его голове — всё оставалось привычным, без малейших отличий от того, с чем он работал в сендайском подразделении Бюро, а значит, он может делать свою работу так, как всегда.

— Осмотрим дом, — сразу же отдал распоряжение Дайчи, направляясь к крыльцу.

Дроны уже оцепили весь участок по периметру. Их голографические маскоты выглядели дико в этом квартале почти у границы города, яркие и искусственные среди старомодных одноэтажных домов.

— Ты разве не подождёшь здесь? — окликнул Куроо, уже когда Дайчи приложил анлокер к электронному замку.

Тот обернулся через плечо и вскинул брови.

— Нет.

— Ты смотришь, я решаю проблемы — разве это не так должно работать?

Куроо остановился на ступеньку ниже, смотрел выжидающе.

— Я иду вперёд, ты за мной, — отчётливо проговорил Дайчи. Отличный момент, чтобы решать, кто здесь главный. — Согласен?

— Не особо.

— Вот и отлично.

Крепче перехватив доминатор в руке, Дайчи толкнул дверь.

В прихожей и коридоре, кроме невозможного хлама, громоздящегося целыми горами, ничего странного в глаза не бросалось. Зато в гостиной, прямо посреди комнаты, небрежно завёрнутое в пакеты лежало тело. Дайчи обошёл его по дуге, оценивая: тёмные волосы тянулись по полу, откуда-то от головы натекала кровь. Убийца явно пытался наскоро упаковать труп и избавиться от него; скорей всего не рассчитывал, что кто-то из соседей отреагирует на звук выстрела и сообщит об этом, а когда увидел под окнами машину Бюро, пришлось всё бросить. Значит, с большой вероятностью он ещё в доме. За секунды, что Дайчи составлял дальнейший план, Куроо уже успел заглянуть в кухню и теперь уверенным шагом направлялся к следующей комнате. Позвать его — было однозначно плохим вариантом. А обернуться тот даже не думал.

Сцепив зубы, Дайчи в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и выбросил в сторону руку, преграждая путь.

— Стоишь здесь, — произнёс он одними губами, для надёжности ткнув указательным пальцем в пол. — Прикрывай со спины.

Он ждал, что Куроо закатит глаза, тяжело вздохнет, что угодно, чтобы выказать всю глубину своего недовольства. Но тот и вовсе мотнул головой. Показал на Дайчи, на свою спину и отошёл на шаг. Больших усилий стоило не дёрнуть его за ворот форменной куртки и вот так за шкирку не оттащить на место. Ему хватило самообладания, чтобы ограничиться хлопком по плечу. Дайчи снова жестами объяснил, где хочет видеть Куроо и что о нём думает, а потом, не теряя больше времени, сдвинул дверь в сторону. Куроо за каким-то чёртом нырнул в проём первым, опережая на полшага. На его счастье комната оказалась пуста, иначе Дайчи долго бы не простил ему выполненный наперекосяк перехват. Следующую он уступать точно не собирался: в стене сбоку была ещё одна дверь. Прежде, чем Куроо успел хотя бы рыпнуться туда, он сжал его куртку и зашептал, опуская осторожность:

— Если он в доме, то только там. Других вариантов не осталось. Я иду первым, это не обсуждается.

Едва Куроо открыл рот, как за спиной раздался шорох, который заставил заткнуться их обоих. Ощущение чужого присутствия прошибло так остро, что не верилось — как можно было не заметить раньше. Развернулись они синхронно (где только была эта слаженность раньше) и так же одновременно застыли, даже доминаторы вскинуть не успели. Перед ними стоял мужчина — в глазах нервозность, в правой руке Вальтер, в левой Глок. Позади него — раскрытый плательный шкаф. Глупо было прятаться от полиции в шкафу, но, похоже, полиция оказалась ещё глупее. Дайчи бы им всем поаплодировал, если бы его сейчас не держали под прицелом.

— Бросайте, — надорванным голосом приказал мужчина. — Оружие! Или я выстрелю.

Дайчи сглотнул. Решать нужно было предельно быстро. На блеф надеяться не приходилось, потому что труп в гостиной и без Сивиллы подтверждал диагноз: преступник. Куроо будто слышал его мысли, проговорил, не размыкая губ:

— Выстрелит. Показатели за 360.

— Бросайте! Я считаю до трёх.

Вздувшаяся на лбу вена и бегающий взгляд выдавали, что он на пределе. В условиях, которые ставила система, ему и терять было нечего. Когда-то таких отправляли в тюрьмы, сейчас — устраняли. Велика вероятность, что он пристрелит их обоих, как только они выполнят указания, положат доминаторы на пол и станут перед ним открытыми мишенями с поднятыми вверх руками. К попыткам мыслить холодно некстати примешивалось раздражение на Куроо. Если бы тот остался за дверью, то смог бы вмешаться. Дайчи ненавидел напоминать о том, кто по званию старше: он ценил опыт и способности каждого, но иерархия обеспечивала порядок. Сейчас им нужно было выбираться из хаоса.

— Не клади, — всё так же тихо сказал Куроо.

— Чт?.. — Только годы тренировок самообладания удержали Дайчи от того, чтобы повернуть к нему голову. 

Взглядом он намертво прикипел к преступнику, чтобы не упустить ни одного движения, ни одной перемены в выражении лица, но боковым зрением продолжал следить за тем, как Куроо медленно сгибается и опускает доминатор на пол.

В голове звенело его «не клади» — такое скомканное, что Дайчи уже не был уверен, что расслышал правильно. Запястье потяжелело, палец надёжно лежал на спусковом крючке. Дайчи глубоко вдохнул и повёл рукой вверх, перетягивая на себя внимание, в тот момент, когда Куроо с низкого старта рванул прямо на мужчину. Их разделяли считанные метры, схлопнувшееся в одну точку время и тысячи вероятностей. Но, видимо, Куроо был на хорошем счету у фортуны, потому что пошло всё по одному из удачных вариантов.

Мужчина запаниковал, ставка сработала. Он рефлекторно попытался защититься, выстрелил из Глока, но промахнулся, потому что смотрел уже на Дайчи — тот навёл доминатор, корпус вздрогнул в руке, трансформируясь для режима устранения. Голос Сивиллы в голове запоздало вещал уже после спуска заряда: «Коэффициент преступности 362, режим устранитель…».

Тыльной стороной кисти Дайчи размазал по лицу вязкое и горячее, разящее хорошо знакомым запахом расплавленного мяса. Он отвёл взгляд от развороченного тела. Куроо, похоже, не задело, хотя сказать было сложно, потому что он весь обтекал чужой кровью. У него дергалось веко, и лицо перекосило, когда с плеча соскользнул сгусток, — Дайчи жалости не испытывал ни капли. Куроо бормотал себе под нос что-то о том, что впервые в таком дерьме, а вслух сказал неожиданно бодро:

— За двумя зайцами погонишься… Отлично сработано, Савамура!

Дайчи весёлого настроения не разделял, даже притворяться не собирался. Он вышел из комнаты, сдерживая желание хлопнуть дверью, чтобы спустить гнев. Оказавшись на улице, он направил дронов в дом убрать трупы, а сам прислонился к низкой ограде. Небо уже подёрнулось рыжими перьями, соседние дворы и дорога между ними пустовали. Куроо появился чуть позже, кое-как умытый и прихрамывающий на левую ногу. Едва поймав строгий взгляд, он примирительно поднял ладони и сказал на опережение:

— Мне нужно остановить кровь.

— Задницу тебе нужно надрать, вот что, — отрезал Дайчи.

Оттолкнувшись от насиженного заборчика, он подошёл к Куроо, опустился на колено и дёрнул за брючину, заставляя развернуться боком. На середине бедра через разорванную, заплавленную по краям ткань виднелась рана. Пуля прошла по касательной и лишь сняла слой кожи. Напряжение от пережитого ещё стискивало грудную клетку, слова упрёков роились в голове и требовали выхода, но стало легче.

— Кровь уже не идёт, — констатировал он, резким движением поднимаясь на ноги.

Теперь, находясь на одном уровне, он мог приступить к воспитательной лекции, от которой уже язык жгло. О том, для чего существуют должностные инструкции и порядок выполнения операций, о командной работе, о том, когда уместно проводить обсуждение, а когда нужно, чтобы один просто слушал другого. Куроо всё это время стоял с пустым лицом, не хмурился, не перебивал — всё равно, что со стенкой разговаривать. А потом вдруг ощерился, одной фразой выдавая всё, что в нем, видимо, копилось:

— Кто ты, чтобы меня отчитывать?

Дайчи осёкся на полуслове. Верней всего было напомнить, что исполнитель подчиняется инспектору, но Дайчи сам не считал это настоящей причиной.

— Я твой напарник, — наконец сказал он. — И у меня больше опыта. Я в этом деле с окончания школы.

Куроо вздёрнул подбородок, скептично сощурился, однако спорить не стал, и Дайчи решил, что лучше всего на этом точку и поставить.

***

О большинстве подробностей в отчёте стоило умолчать. Дайчи целый вечер просидел на общей кухне с ноутбуком, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые не подставили бы ни его, ни Куроо, и при этом нигде не исказили ситуацию.

Вчера ничто не предвещало больших проблем. Вчера Дайчи знакомился с Куроо и только прикидывал возможные риски.

Вчера примерно в это же время он впервые переступил порог своего нового дома, задвинул сумку в угол и принялся изучать документы, которые ему переслали в отделе кадров. Стандарты и инструкции слово в слово повторяли те, что использовали в сендайском Бюро. Дайчи пролистал их, только чтобы в этом убедиться, и перешел к схеме штаба, которую предстояло впечатать в память, и карте города. Внизу списка, отмеченное кодовым номером, висело личное дело его будущего напарника, сухое перечисление фактов — будто группа крови или тон психопаспорта «состоянием на 12 сентября, 12:38» могли по-настоящему рассказать о человеке, с которым Дайчи, вероятно, будет видеться чаще, чем с кем-либо другим. Даже фотография — неживая, стандартная. Он продолжал всматриваться в острые черты и тень в глазах, но за этим ничего не удавалось прочесть. Дайчи свернул дисплей и сунул интерком обратно в карман — в конце концов, любопытство могло подождать до завтрашнего дежурства.

Он бросил взгляд на сумку, забитую мятыми вещами, и решил, что это тоже подождёт: сперва хотелось осмотреться, и Дайчи вышел в коридор.

Токийский штаб Бюро общественной безопасности отличался от сендайского всем, сам Токио моментально давал ощутить атмосферу другой жизни. Перевод сюда Дайчи считал удачей, даже несмотря на цепочку неприятных обстоятельств, которые к этому привели. На прежней работе дела пошли под откос после назначения нового главы отдела уголовного розыска. Они с Дайчи имели разные взгляды на методы расследования, на обращение с подчиненными, да вообще на жизнь — отчего-то всплывали даже такие вещи. Раздражение копилось из мелочей, но каждая новая не добавлялась к предыдущим, а умножала их. В конце концов этот снежный ком достиг таких размеров, что работа превратилась в противостояние. Глава, наверное, чувствовал то же самое, если не что похуже, однако у него было преимущество в виде служебного положения и способности говорить: «Проваливай отсюда куда хочешь, переводись в другой отдел, чтобы глаза мои не видели» с абсолютно незамутненным психопаспортом. Для Дайчи, не умеющего прогибаться под других и не видящего себя никем, кроме инспектора, оставалось только направить запросы в другие города. Заявку в Токио он подавал без особых надежд, но через несколько дней получил согласие Бюро и одобрение Сивиллы.

Дайчи шёл по коридору, мимо одинаковых дверей жилых комнат. Вскоре за поворотом обнаружился тренажёрный зал, и здесь он впервые столкнулся с другими людьми из общежития. Дайчи едва успел зайти, как привлёк к себе изучающие, настороженные взгляды: сначала на запястье, где не хватало электронного браслета, потом на лицо. Он был чужим, как домашний пёс, забрёвший на территорию волчьей стаи, и не потому, что исполнители чем-то отличались, просто всё здесь — их личное пространство. Понадобится время, чтобы ужиться вместе.

Дайчи хотел уже идти дальше, как заметил знакомое лицо. Чуть более худое и загорелое, чем на фотографии, намного более живое. Дайчи мог ошибиться и принять кого-то другого за Куроо Тецуро, но тот тоже смотрел в ответ, а потом направился к нему через зал.

По привычке Дайчи сразу же дал беглую оценку тому, что видел: хорошее телосложение, сильные руки, тонкая майка не скрывала тренированных мышц на животе — новички редко приходили в такой форме даже после курса подготовки, а в личном деле было сказано, что в исполнителях он недавно; вряд ли всё это, чтобы просто покрасоваться, иначе за прической бы тоже следил…

— У меня на лице что-то?

Только услышав голос, Дайчи сморгнул едва обозначившийся образ и неопределённо качнул головой. Видимо «экспресс-анализ неизвестного объекта» слегка затянулся. Куроо привлекал внимание тем, как позволял по одному виду считывать о себе уйму информации и одновременно прятал ещё больше загадок. Ситуацию сглаживало только то, что он так же неприкрыто изучал Дайчи. На секунду в голове мелькнул вопрос, какие выводы он сделал и поделятся ли они когда-нибудь этими первыми впечатлениями.

— Я полагаю…

— Савамура Дайчи, инспектор. Перевёлся из Сендая.

— Мой личный инспектор. — Он улыбнулся и крепко сжал протянутую для приветствия ладонь. — Куроо, очень приятно. Выйдем?

С последним словом Куроо мимолётно тронул за плечо и направился к выходу. Прежде чем последовать за ним, Дайчи обернулся, чтобы ещё раз поймать недружелюбные взгляды других исполнителей, теперь уже предназначенные им обоим.

— Я надеюсь, — сказал Куроо, когда дверь в спортзал закрылась, отсекая от них посторонних, — ты пришел специально, чтобы познакомиться. А не в качестве надзирателя из-за какого-нибудь нового правила. Я стараюсь думать, что нахожусь не в тюрьме.

Уголки его рта дрогнули, но в этот раз совсем по-другому, выдавая усталость и раздражение.

— Нет, я просто здесь живу. — По выражению лица Дайчи понимал, что без объяснений не обойдётся, хотя говорить было неловко. — Я пока не нашёл квартиру, которую смог бы потянуть. Здесь с этим сложно. Так что мне разрешили воспользоваться общежитием.

— Осматриваешься?

— Да, здание огромное.

В мыслях всплывали схемы каждого из семидесяти этажей, с подземными ярусами и площадкой на крыше, вычерченные белой сеткой на синем голографическом экране, отчего голова сразу же шла кругом.

— Провести тебе экскурсию?

Дайчи ответил бы «да, с удовольствием», чтобы за сегодняшний вечер узнать Куроо ближе. В рабочее время на самом деле общаться некогда, а понимать друг друга необходимо без слов. Только кожа на предплечьях Куроо покрылась мурашками от прохладного воздуха, и Дайчи не мог не заметить.

— Нет, я отвлёк тебя. — Он кивнул в ту сторону, откуда доносился приглушенный звон железа.

— Ерунда. Я только начал разогреваться. Подожди, заберу свою кофту.

Он снова тронул за плечо, даже не ладонью, одними пальцами, остывшими настолько, что Дайчи чувствовал через джемпер, и скрылся за дверью.

Куроо Тецуро был ненавязчив и настойчив одновременно — Дайчи делал первые выводы, — вызывал желание опасливо отступить на шаг назад и с интересом наблюдать.

Он вернулся быстро и повёл по коридору, в другую сторону от жилых комнат. Говорил не много, сопровождал комментариями то, что показывал, и следил за реакцией Дайчи.

— Здесь общая кухня. — Он обошёл стол в центре, провёл рукой по рабочей поверхности под стенкой, и был похож на арендодателя, пытавшегося сдать квартиру. — Редко бывает занята, все едят в столовой.

— Прачечная. — Кивнул, придерживая дверь открытой. — Заходить не будем, ничего интересного.

— М… мастерская для рисования. — Склонился к мольберту, на котором остался приколот чей-то карандашный рисунок. — Я не знал, что у нас есть.

Обойдя несколько этажей, отведённых под нерабочее пространство, они вышли на просторную террасу. Куроо плотнее запахнул кофту и привалился локтями к бортику.

— Здесь можно покурить или подышать свежим воздухом.

Здание высилось над любым другим в Токио, разве что соседствующую башню Нону с её телевышкой не превосходило, и отсюда открывался вид на раскинувшийся внизу город, на затупленные зубья небоскребов, уже нечёткие в грязных преддождевых сумерках. Дайчи смотрел, стоя рядом с Куроо, и думал, что ему определённо нравится, где он находится.

Сегодня утром они встретились уже в офисе. Дайчи успел познакомиться с другими инспекторами и расположиться за своим рабочим столом, когда Куроо, зевая, появился на смене. Первая мысль, посетившая Дайчи при виде его: как сильно человека меняет одежда. Второй мыслью он себя одёрнул, напоминая, что человек так же сильно меняет одежду. Куроо в рабочем костюме отличался от вчерашнего себя с тренировки и так же сильно — от других исполнителей. Ему шёл тугой воротничок рубашки и брюки, сшитые из стандартной дешёвой ткани, но всё равно элегантные на его ногах.

— У меня на лице что-то? — спросил Куроо по отлаженному при знакомстве сценарию.

— Это у тебя вместо «привет»?

В этот раз Куроо улыбался и сразу протянул руку для приветствия. Начиналось всё в самом деле неплохо. Проблемы посыпались после, когда поступил вызов.

— Боевое крещение, — возвестил Куроо, вставая с места и жестом призывая следовать за собой.

Тогда ещё Дайчи без задних мыслей позволял вести себя, хотя бы потому, что плохо ориентировался. Транспортный отсек он нашёл бы разве что по карте. Сейчас, после едва не проваленной операции, даже эта мелочь воспринималась тревожным знаком о характере Куроо. Любит всё контролировать, возможно, проблемы с доверием, излишняя самоуверенность или утрированное чувство ответственности, хреновые навыки командной работы.

Возможно, всё это не о Куроо, а о Дайчи.

В отчёте он написал максимально нейтральное замечание о «плохо скоординированных действиях, повлёкших за собой...». Начальник отдела, читая его на следующий день, покачала головой и сказала только:

— В следующий раз, когда с исполнителем будете выдумывать версии, чтобы прикрыть свои косяки, не передирайте хотя бы слово в слово. Свободен.

Куроо всё утро косился насторожено, однако позже, видимо, понял, что на ковёр его вызывать не собираются. Атмосфера в офисе буквально менялась под его настроение — или это Дайчи слишком зацикливался. Во всяком случае, плечи расслабленно опустились и в голове стало больше свободного места. Иногда они перебрасывались короткими фразами, остальное время работали, сидя у противоположных стен спиной друг к другу.

Накануне Дайчи успел подать запрос на информацию по текущим расследованиям и сейчас изучал то, что предоставили в доступ. Эти дела он сам не вёл, но в любой момент могла понадобиться и его помощь, более того, одно из них касалось абсолютно каждого инспектора из отдела.

Два месяца назад во время погони за преступником был убит следователь. Случай редкий, но, к сожалению, риск в их профессии есть всегда. Спустя месяц при перехвате на точке продажи нелегальных препаратов произошло ещё одно убийство. После третьего прошла лишь неделя. Такую частоту никакие риски не оправдывали, версию серийника разрабатывали уже официально. Дайчи просматривал отчёты, записи использования доминаторов, карты перемещений. Из сосредоточенности его выдернул Куроо. Он подъехал прямо в своём кресле, внезапно возникая в поле зрения. Спинка ударилась о стол, и Дайчи пришлось ловить органайзер, едва не слетевший с края.

— Ты не носишь электронный браслет, — сказал Куроо в качестве вступления.

Дайчи пожал плечами. Наручные интеркомы были обязательными для исполнителей, но многие предпочитали именно такую модель, даже имея свободу выбора. Он с любопытством ждал вопросов, а в итоге не выдержал пытливого взгляда и сам объяснил:

— Я пользуюсь старой моделью телефона. Но функции почти те же, что у новых интеркомов.

— Удобно?

— Я могу просто положить его перед собой, а не держать руку на весу.

Дайчи достал телефон из кармана, выложил на столешницу и для наглядности вызвал голо-экран. Куроо принялся листать меню, но, когда убедился, что больших отличий нет, ему наскучило.

— А что на руке?

— Часы.

— Просто часы? Время показывают?

— Для чего ещё нужны часы?

Дайчи уже смотрел в экран компьютера, пытаясь намекнуть, что им всем не помешает поработать. Куроо вряд ли не понимал. Скорее игнорировал нарочно. Он протянул раскрытую ладонь и замер в ожидании. Дайчи тоже некоторое время притворялся, что не замечает, только его выдержки оказалось куда меньше. Задвинув планшет, он развернулся и протянул руку. Куроо сразу же цепко ухватил, потянув на себя.

— Механические. Получил в подарок, но мне нравятся.

Дыхание перехватило, когда большой палец Куроо начал поглаживать запястье, прямо под линией ремешка часов. Куроо всё так же смотрел на них, уверенно сжимая руку. Это длилось долгих пять секунд — Дайчи от безысходности тоже уткнулся в циферблат с плывущей стрелкой. Потом Куроо отпустил его, сказал:

— Хорошие. Тебе подходят, — и тем же способом, каким подкатил сюда, вернулся на своё место, сшибив на этот раз настольную лампу.

— Я такой же несовременный? — спросил Дайчи, уже не видя его за спиной.

— Не. Такой же редкий тип людей.

Некоторое время они работали молча, под стук пальцев по планшетам, тихое гудение процессоров и вытяжки.

— Ещё мне нравится в этих часах то, что они простые, но в то же время непонятные, - снова заговорил Куроо. — Я мог бы починить ноутбук, но не смог бы эти часы.

Дайчи не уверен был, насколько сказанное должно считаться комплиментом. Но отчего-то становилось лестно.

***

Под конец смены Дайчи предложил инспектору, который работал сегодня вместе с ним, и двум исполнителям у того в подчинении размяться после целого дня в офисе. Куроо смылся раньше всех, но обнаружился в тренажёрке и согласился присоединиться. За ним следом потянулся ещё один парень. Набиралось как раз достаточно человек, чтобы сыграть в волейбол три на три.

Куроо остановился посреди площадки, упёр руки в бока, задрал голову к потолку и вздохнул как-то излишне скептично.

— Волейбол, да?

Второй инспектор взлохматил ему волосы дружеским жестом и Куроо даже не вздрогнул. В мысленном досье напротив пунктов о проблемах с доверием и с начальством появились знаки вопросов. Значит, с кем-то и у него здесь были хорошие отношения. Это внушало надежду и одновременно кололо нелепой ревностью.

— Помогает наладить командную работу, — пояснил Дайчи, растянув губы в дежурной улыбке.

— М. Именно поэтому мы по разные стороны сетки?

Дайчи только развёл руками. Куроо сам выбрал стать в команду с другим инспектором и его подопечной — флегматичного вида девчонкой. Дайчи достались двое других исполнителей.

Несмотря на мнимое безразличие поначалу, в игре Куроо неожиданно выкладывался на полную. Вся их троица напирала массивными атаками, не давая продохнуть. Девчонка пасовала как волейбольный бог, инспектор вколачивал мячи как дьявол, а Куроо, хоть и косячил не меньше Дайчи, выезжал на нездоровом энтузиазме.

Зато чем сильнее приходились удары, тем меньше оставалось напряжения — и в мышцах, и в воздухе. Дайчи ловил подбадривающие выкрики исполнителей, смех Куроо и его же взгляд, открытый, без прежнего изучающего внимания. Он даже протянул бутылку воды, когда Дайчи вернулся после штрафного забега по лестницам до самого нижнего этажа и обратно.

Иногда, с вот таким Куроо, можно было иметь дело.

Иногда — он вновь показывал зубы и упирался лбом.

Эту черту можно было бы посчитать интересной, если бы она не причиняла проблем, каждый раз в самое неподходящее время — вернее, когда времени совсем не оставалось. Тактика с отступлением в спорах ради общего блага и воспитательными лекциями опосля годилась лишь на первых порах. Если вовремя не спохватиться, то потом уже всё зря. Как с животными: без толку гонять пса, когда он привык спать на твоём диване. Сколько бы Дайчи ни выступал за равенство в личном отношении, а залогом спокойной работы оставались иерархия и субординация.

Он стоял у открытой дверцы машины, скрестив руки на груди. Сигнал со сканеров, засёкших повышенный уровень стресса, поступил уже пять минут как, а они все ещё не выехали. Куроо смотрел хмуро и тарабанил пальцами по рулю.

— Нам нужно добраться туда, как можно быстрее, — проговорил он.

— Так, — согласился Дайчи.

— Может случиться преступление.

— Ага.

— Я хорошо ориентируюсь в городе и поведу машину быстрее, чем автопилот! — У него на лице вместо искренности читалось извечное «я знаю лучше», или даже «это дело принципа», или «я просто засранец и люблю тебя бесить» — хотя, последнее явно домыслы.

— Твоё место… На пассажирском сиденье, — с запинкой проговорил Дайчи, теряя терпение.

У Куроо брови мгновенно поползли вверх.

— Ну что ты, давай, скажи то, что собирался. Моё место в закрытом отсеке с оружием и дронами.

— Если хочешь. А можешь сесть на пассажирское сиденье.

Куроо с места не двинулся, на скулах острыми углами проступили желваки. Казалось, ещё немного, и он начнёт потрескивать искрами.

Дайчи махнул рукой, сказал спокойно:

— Езжай. Я подожду, когда тебя поймают на попытке бегства.

На соседнее сиденье Куроо переполз, не выходя из машины. Проворчал что-то вроде «Я же говорил, игра по разные стороны сетки не работает» и уткнулся в окно.

Дайчи бросал на него взгляды через зеркало заднего вида, беспокоясь, не перегнул ли палку — хотя ничего ведь не сделал. Куроо нужен был ему сосредоточенным и готовым сотрудничать без обид. Уже по приезде оказалось, что нервы у того в порядке. Говорил он ровно и смотрел прямо — не отводя глаз и не пытаясь испепелить. Дайчи подмечал это, а тревога исчезала.

— На обратном пути можешь вести, — сказал Дайчи, пока они подходили к минимаркету, откуда поступил сигнал.

— Нет уж, давай теперь сам, — фыркнул Куроо.

И таких случаев — уйма их.

Не было ни одного выезда, который обошёлся бы без препирательств. И в то же время нельзя было сказать, что Куроо не пытался идти навстречу. Он предлагал обедать вместе и рассказывал, чего в столовке заказывать нельзя, если хочешь жить, на ночном дежурстве приносил кофе для двоих и предложил вместе выйти в город.

— Хочешь прогуляться? — переспросил Дайчи, отрываясь от планшета.

Они сидели на общей кухне — Дайчи на диване под стеной, Куроо растёкся по столешнице. Низко висящие лампы разливали приглушённый, тёплый свет, воздух пропитался ароматом кофе с едва заметным оттенком зажаренного настоящего бекона, хотя, как и говорил Куроо, невозможно было застать здесь кого-то за готовкой. Атмосфера делала что разговоры, что молчание лёгкими.

Куроо качнул головой, приоткрыл один глаз, сказал:

— Нет. Это ты хочешь прогуляться.

— Я уже…

— Неа. — О повисшую тишину чиркал звук от того, что Куроо со скуки толкал по столу пол-литровую кружку чая. На удивление, звук не раздражал. — Ты ведь просто бродил по городу и глазел по сторонам. И никто тебе не рассказывал, что вот под этой голограммой фонтана как-то раз нашли труп, а вот в этом парке каждую субботу собирается секта свидетелей Сивиллы.

— Очень важная информация, — хмыкнул Дайчи. А помолчав, добавил: — Спасибо, я не откажусь.

Куроо ему в ответ улыбнулся самыми уголками губ.

***

Запланированный выходной пришлось отложить. Весь отдел на несколько дней захлестнуло нервозной суетой — всех, от следователей до техников. А Дайчи впервые оказался так близко вовлечён в то самое расследование серийных убийств, хотя поручили ему только работу со стандартной документацией. На этот раз жертв удалось избежать, но было близко.

Дайчи дежурил в офисе, когда другая группа выехала на вызов. Вернулись они скоро, взвинченные и злые. Глава отдела давала короткие указания, а потом замерла прямо между рядами столов, покусывая дужку очков, — настолько собранная, что казалась растерянной. Дела были плохи. В последнее время, чтобы снизить риск нападения, использовали дополнительных мелкогабаритных дронов. Они сканировали территорию и передавали данные в аналитический центр штаба. В тот день просто посреди выполнения операции все каналы связи оборвались. Как выяснилось, дроны, как один, отключились. Доводить дело до конца пришлось с незащищенным затылком, но справиться удалось быстро. Уже тогда никаких экспертных заключений не требовалось, чтобы понять — десяток автономных механизмов не могли слететь одновременно без посторонней помощи. Позже обследование только подтвердило — систему вывели из строя намеренно, и это уже окончательно походило на войну и охоту. Преступник — или несколько их — заявлял, что выставленную защиту будет ломать. Сам он при этом каждый раз подставлялся, был там, рядом, и каждым шагом давал знать о себе чуть больше — и всё равно ухитрялся избегать прямого столкновения.

Дайчи раз за разом пересматривал накопленную информацию, копался в деталях и добавлял всё новых вопросов в список.

— Ты берёшь на себя лишнее, — сказал Куроо, столкнувшись с ним в аналитическом отделе.

Он выглядел недовольным. Выглядел так, будто недовольство пытался упрятать куда подальше, и тем делал только хуже. У Дайчи от этого неприятно кололо вдоль позвоночника.

— Сейчас каждый старается сделать всё, что может. Разве ты — нет?

— У меня свои причины в этом копаться. — Куроо привычным жестом, как делал всегда, когда звал идти за собой, провёл по спине, смахивая часть напряжения. Они вдвоём направились к жилому крылу. — А ты поменьше думай, у тебя психопаспорт мутнеет.

Он говорил уверенно и, в общем-то, был прав. Дайчи наблюдал, как оттенок изо дня в день становится темнее, но цвет ещё держался в пределах нормы — далеко от опасного.

— Мне непонятна одна вещь, — сказал он, игнорируя замечание. — Как убийца оказывается в нужном месте в нужное время. Это не может быть случайностью.

В самом деле, чтобы убивать инспекторов не у дверей штаба, а на выездах, необходимо откуда-то получать информацию. Сами сотрудники находились вне подозрений, что касалось непосредственно убийств, потому что состав группы из раза в раз отличался, а перемещение каждого отслеживалось по коммуникаторам. К зоне, откуда приходился выстрел, никто из своих не приближался.

— Информация есть только у людей из Бюро, — подбирая слова, произнёс Дайчи. — Кто-то мог сливать её?

Куроо мотнул головой, будто и сам думал над такой версией, но успел её отбросить.

— Это соучастие, коэффициент подскочил бы. А у латентных каждый шаг под присмотром. — Он ткнул пальцем вверх, где под потолком вслед за их движением проворачивалась камера. — Личные средства связи тоже. Скорее систему взломали извне.

— Я только что говорил с аналитиком, никаких следов взлома и утечки нет.

За очередным поворотом коридора начинались уже личные комнаты, не сговариваясь они оба замедлили шаг.

— Нет следов — это значит, не обнаружили.

— Если ты допускаешь, что систему могли взломать, то почему не допускаешь, что кто-то обошёл контроль по эту сторону?

Куроо остановился. Они дошли как раз до его комнаты, но казалось, что споткнулся он не об это. Вбив руки в карманы джинсов, он просто стоял с чуть наклонённой головой и нечитаемым взглядом.

— Савамура, — сказал он, наконец. — Так сильно хочешь, чтобы среди нас оказалась крыса?

Дайчи открыл было рот — но что он мог возразить. Если переложить в грубые слова, то именно это он имел в виду. Куроо его перебил:

— Не думай об этом вообще. Или думай в сторону убийцы-хакера. — Не сказал, а припечатал. Тихо, спокойно и очень тяжело. — Хороших снов.

— Хороших снов, — повторил Дайчи.

На языке жглись вопросы и требование доказательств, на которых держалась чужая уверенность. Но Куроо закрывался невидимыми, но почти физически ощутимыми барьерами, а ещё им обоим в самом деле не мешало отоспаться после затянувшейся ночной смены.

Несмотря на усталость, сон ещё долго не шёл. Последний разговор прокручивался как на повторе. Дайчи не нравилось. Не нравилось, что Куроо без объяснений настаивал на версии со взломом, будто переводил внимание. Не нравилось, что по времени первое убийство произошло довольно скоро после того, как Куроо зачислили в штат исполнителем.

Как профессионал и рационально мыслящий человек Дайчи принимал во внимание каждый из тревожных признаков, запоминал, ставил на учёт. Только интуиция при этом говорила ровно противоположное, и ничем её было не переубедить.

***

Позже они всё же выбрались в город.

Куроо постучал в комнату, как раз когда Дайчи накидывал кофту поверх футболки, готовый выходить. Он ещё раз заглянул в ванную, чтобы пригладить волосы, запихнул в карман телефон и открыл дверь. Выходной Куроо выглядел… Выглядел. Свежо и ярко. Дайчи осмотрел его снизу вверх, от белых кедов до мешковатого свитшота, который странно оттенял бледность лица и круги под глазами — то есть, ему шло даже это. Но почему-то именно он первым сказал:

— Отлично выглядишь.

Рукав свитшота прятал электронный браслет исполнителя, на Дайчи не было форменных эмблем. Стоило выйти за границу тени, протянувшейся от здания Бюро, как они растворились в толпе таких же цивильных. Неизменным осталось одно — темы разговоров. Куроо, как обещал, проводил экскурсию по значимым местам, останавливался, чтобы показать на электронной карте районы, где стояло слишком мало сканеров и потому хватало слепых пятен, где спокойно можно жить с тёмным психопаспортом до ближайшей обязательной проверки. Он водил по улочкам между тесно жмущимися друг к другу постройками, где вести погоню за преступником было и легко — потому что можно загнать его в тупик, перекрыв узкий коридор с двух сторон, — и одновременно тяжело, потому что подробных компоновочных планов таких кварталов не существует в природе и всех ходов не просчитать.

Казалось, что весь город — его дом, одинаково удобный для него хоть посреди шумной центральной площади, хоть в молчании пустого сквера. Куроо сам подстраивался, менялся, как вода просачивался сквозь толпу и расправлял плечи на свободном пространстве. У Дайчи захватывало дух от Токио, который стал раза в два выше со времён его прошлого приезда сюда, — и от вида Куроо не меньше. Тот, казалось, и сам наслаждался возможностью передвигаться относительно свободно, ведь просто выйти наружу без присмотра инспектора последние несколько месяцев он не мог. Дайчи не знал, привыкают ли вообще к такому, но, наверное, первое время особенно тяжело. Удивляло — и радовало — что ни Дайчи себя при этом надзирателем не ощущал, ни Куроо напряженным не выглядел.

К вечеру уставшие от впечатлений и пройденных пешком километров они спустились в метро, чтобы отправиться в последнее на сегодня место. Куроо ткнул на карте в точку недалеко от центра и пообещал, что там можно будет отдохнуть, прежде чем возвращаться.

В вагоне электронный голос напоминал сохранять порядок в час-пик. Куроо толпы словно не замечал, выстукивал какую-то мелодию большим пальцем по поручню, инертно покачивался с неровным ходом поезда.

— Ты замечал одну любопытную вещь? — спросил он и, отпихнув плечом мужчину, передвинулся ближе.

— Какую?

— Ты всё время на меня пялишься, Савамура. — Он отвернулся, будто его самого сказанное совсем не касалось, но уголки рта дрогнули, не сдержав улыбку.

— Я тебя изучаю.

Куроо снова посмотрел на Дайчи, ничего не ответив, и до следующей станции, пока ожившая, пробирающаяся к выходу толпа не отвлекла внимание, они пытались переглядеть друг друга. Глаза Куроо — карего цвета, но такого светлого и яркого, как у людей бывать не должно, — расплавленное тягучее золото, и у Дайчи вязало язык от воспоминаний о топлёном мёде.

На улице уже совсем стемнело, вернее — потухло небо, а внизу едва ли не ярче, чем солнечный, лился свет витрин, фонарей, декоративных голограмм. Пройдя по шумному кварталу, где сосредоточились кафе и магазины, они свернули в переулок. Повисший здесь полумрак резал по глазам. Дайчи успел разглядеть вывеску без подсветки, когда Куроо повёл его лестницей вниз.

— Место для своих, — сказал тот, толкая тяжёлую дверь.

Внутри оказался небольшой бар, тёплый по цвету и звучанию — играл какой-то англоязычный блюз, Дайчи этих песен не знал, но ему нравилось. 

— Давно ты не заглядывал, — заговорил бармен, обращаясь к Куроо с совсем не дружеским прищуром. — Я уж думал, тебя навсегда в изоляторе оставят.

— Скорее ты там окажешься. Могу даже помочь.

Подхватив одно меню, Куроо прошел в дальний угол, бросил его на стол и снова развернулся в сторону бара.

— Выберешь что-нибудь и для меня на свой вкус? — спросил он у Дайчи. — Я должен кое-что разузнать.

Дайчи листал страницы, а краем глаза осматривал помещение. Он отлично понимал, где находился: запрещенное к ввозу спиртное не в меню, но на полках, «флэш-рояль», доносящееся от группы людей за другим столом. Куроо здесь, похоже, бывал часто. О чём он сейчас говорил, нельзя было ни услышать, ни угадать по губам, оставалось только разглядывать спину, застывшие плечи. Лицо бармена тоже было не прочитать, скрытое за длинной, зачёсанной набок челкой. Он иногда качал головой, сдержанно жестикулировал. Во всяком случае, на дружескую болтовню, как и первые их фразы, не походило.

У тех, кто становился исполнителями, всегда оставались неразрывные связи с наружностью — их семья, знакомые, прежняя работа, множество незаконченных дел. Ничего странного, что спустя всего несколько месяцев в изоляции Куроо всё ещё было о чём побеспокоиться здесь.

Вернувшись, прежде чем сесть напротив, Куроо сдвинул кресло так, чтобы можно было вытянуть ноги в проход. Из-под края джинсов выглядывали нелепые носки с рисунками оленей. Дайчи удержался от комментариев только из нежелания подтверждать теорию о том, что он «всё время пялится».

— Мы можем взять виски, если ты пьёшь, — сказал он вместо этого.

Куроо недоверчиво вскинул брови.

— Пьяными нас в общагу не пустят.

— Тебе что, шестнадцать лет? — фыркнул Дайчи.

Звон кубиков льда в стаканах вплетался в ленивый разговор. К концу дня слова не иссякали, наоборот, множились. И неизменно возвращались к работе. В такой атмосфере над их провалами, которых набралось непомерно много для короткого срока, удавалось посмеяться, а старые пререкания превращались в безболезненные подколки.

— Ты так любишь держать всё в своих руках. — Куроо делился своим мнением с небрежностью, будто даже не допускал, что иногда этим можно задеть. — У тебя пунктик какой-то?

— Это просто чувство ответственности...

— Нужно всех задавить своим присутствием.

— ...а ты бесишься, потому что сам делиться не любишь, — договорил Дайчи, но его будто и не собирались слушать, монолог продолжался.

— Интересно, ты и в личных отношениях такой? У тебя отношения есть?

— Эй, какое это имеет значение? — Желание (по-дружески) воткнуть шпажку из-под сыра в руку Куроо становилось крайне навязчивым.

— О, не может быть, ты и в постели такой?

— Ты для себя интересуешься? — оборвал его Дайчи жёстким тоном.

Куроо притих на несколько секунд, сказал:

— Нет, — довольно уверенно, однако пауза перед ответом впечаталась в мысли Дайчи, кажется, навеки.

— Но вообще… — снова начал Куроо.

— Просто помолчи. Пожалуйста.

— ...в постели я готов уступить ведущую роль.

Дайчи картинно закрыл лицо ладонью, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как он от этого устал. Пусть на самом деле ему нравились и язвы, и дурацкий флирт. Весь их совместный вечер.

В какой-то момент расслабленная, едва заметная улыбка совсем потеряла очертания, и ее нельзя уже было отличить от линии строго сжатых губ.

— Удивительно всё-таки, как это в тебе сочетается, — сказал Куроо. — Желание командовать и нежелание ставить себя выше.

— У тебя такой тон, будто это плохо.

— Не разделяю. Они всё равно не такие, как ты, они живут по-другому и от этого мыслят иначе.

— Они?

Вся услышанная фраза прошла мимо, зацепилось только одно слово. За ним хвостом потянулись воспоминания о диалоге в коридоре, подозрения, догадки. И всё это плыло и дрожало в удушливом помещении, где вместо окон висели экраны с меняющимися картинками то дождливой улицы, то солнечного пляжа. Бар превращался в киношные декорации, где преступник обстоятельно объясняет свои мотивы, прежде чем спустить курок. Интуиция подсказывала слушать, не торопясь с выводами, а Куроо в самом деле выглядел так, словно собирался открыть что-то новое и честное.

— Я не один из них, — сказал он, покачивая пустым стаканом и гоняя по донышку тающие кубики льда.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что за это время ещё не смирился с тем, что тебя посчитали латентным? — Дайчи подбирал слова с осторожностью и ждал опровержения своей версии, потому что сам в неё не верил.

— Я не надеюсь выровнять свой коэффициент. И знал об этом заранее. Такое осознаёшь сразу, но сделать ничего не можешь. Дело в другом. Латентный преступник или образцовый гражданин, передвигаясь свободно или когда мне позволяют — я инспектор, и работу свою делаю как инспектор.

Он одернул челку набок, волосы на затылке наоборот пригладил, каждым жестом выдавая нервозность, — может быть, злость, какую-то объёмную, постоянную, не возникшую сейчас, но пробившуюся на поверхность.

— О таком в личных делах не пишут, да? — спросил он после недолгого молчания.

Паззл теперь складывался в два счёта. Смешно становилось оттого, как всё просто. То, что казалось размытым и непонятным, пока Куроо был новоиспеченным исполнителем, вдруг обрело четкость с Куроо бывшим инспектором. В профайле об этом ожидаемо не упомянули, потому что пробелы в работе Сивиллы принято игнорировать. Члены Бюро, которые на себе испытывают несовершенства системы, знают о происходящем наверняка, — закрывают глаза. Цивильная часть населения, скорей всего, даже не задумывается о том, что случаются сбои в идеальном принципе, где исполнители служат буферами для поглощения любых негативных факторов. По задумке, никто не должен осознавать, что пытаясь сохранить безопасность и порядок, люди сами превращаются в преступников. Это нелепо и парадоксально, совершенно непригодно для слаженного общества. И всё-таки нет ни одного инспектора, который за время своей службы ни разу не убил бы собственной рукой.

— Произошло что-то, что заставило твой коэффициент повыситься? — Дайчи чувствовал, что может задавать вопросы. Если и не получит ответы, то хотя бы не прозвучит грубо. Стены, защищавшие личное пространство каждого из них были податливы, как никогда раньше.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Куроо скользнул взглядом по потолку, дёрнул плечом.

— Расскажу как-нибудь. Слишком хороший вечер для этой истории.

Он снова подался вперёд, чтобы долить виски им обоим. Дайчи согласно кивнул. Любопытство готово было ждать подходящего времени, чтобы сейчас уступить незначительному, вроде жалоб на испортившуюся осеннюю погоду или споры о том, как лучше готовить стейки.

В общежитие они возвращались поздно, сдерживая смешки, будто в самом деле им не больше пятнадцати.

— Спасибо за прогулку, — сказал Дайчи у дверей своей комнаты.

Куроо махнул рукой, знаком показывая, что не стоит, а потом той же рукой обнял за плечи и на секунду притянул к себе, прежде чем уйти. Прислонившись к стене, Дайчи пытался унять внезапно разогнавшееся сердцебиение и убедить себя, что объятия на прощание — самая обычная вещь.

***

День, когда удалось обнаружить следы проникновения во внутреннюю систему Бюро, был для Дайчи выходным, так что новость ему принёс Куроо. Тот, похоже, был одним из первых, кому сообщили, несмотря на нерабочее время. По правде говоря, Дайчи выдохнул с облегчением. Пусть он подозревал Куроо всё меньше, версия оставалась неприятной. Не доверяя тем, с кем находился по одну сторону, Дайчи самого себя ощущал отчасти предателем.

До сих пор в аналитическом отделе непрерывно изучали все возможные ходы и, наконец, обнаружили практически незаметный след. Буквально спустя минуту канал заблокировали по приказу самого начальства Бюро. Характер атаки исследовали, чтобы не допустить повторений.

Дайчи испытывал благодарность с долей удивления: он не просил, а Куроо продолжал передавать ему любую новую информацию до того, как она появлялась в официальных отчётах, получая её непосредственно от главного аналитика.

К сожалению, проследить цепочку до её источника не удалось — ни места нахождения преступника, ни каких-либо других зацепок. Выставив перед ним защитную стену, полиция и сама в неё упиралась. Приходилось так же слепо, как раньше, ждать следующего шага.

***

После нескольких насыщенных смен, в ночь на выходной Дайчи вскочил с постели из-за сигнала тревоги. Сперва ему казалось, что сирена выла где-то во сне, как бывало не раз, но в голове постепенно прояснилось, а звук не прекращался. На интеркоме висело краткое сообщение с инструкцией.

Чтобы не тратить время, Дайчи достал из ящика голограф, выбирая в меню рабочую униформу. Костюм нарос оптической иллюзией прямо поверх одежды, которая была на нём, Дайчи только натянул ещё ботинки и тёплую куртку.

Разбираться, что происходит, из-за спешки пришлось уже на месте. Там же стало понятно, почему дежурных инспекторов не хватало. Совсем недалеко от башни Ноны, в районе, где сосредоточились правительственные здания, началось непривычное для позднего часа оживление. Здесь не было ничего, кроме рабочих офисов, поэтому после того, как служащие расходились по домам, на улицах едва ли встречались прохожие. Около получаса назад сканеры зафиксировали резкое ухудшение цветового фона.

«Мы просим вас сохранять спокойствие и немедленно прекратить все действия», — на повторе звучал голос из громкоговорителя.

Дайчи не мог сказать точно, сколько людей теснилось на площади перед министерством энергетики — они не переставали двигаться, исчезали в переулках, которые ещё не оцепили дроны, возвращались снова. Крыльцо министерства не было видно под завалом из мешков, на окнах пестрели расклеенные надписи. Подавление протестов Дайчи проходил в курсе обучения, но за все время службы не сталкивался с этим в действительности.

— Пока без преступлений? — Куроо направлялся к нему, заметив сразу же, как только вышел из машины. Добираться ему пришлось, как предусмотрено порядком, в отсеке для карателей — выбор ему в этот раз не предоставляли.

— Надеюсь, обойдется, — ответил Дайчи.

Куроо остановился плечом к плечу, прищурившись, окинул развернувшуюся картину взглядом.

— Да здесь большинство до латентных преступников не дотягивает. У остальных коэффициент едва превышен.

Дайчи перебирал пальцами на рукояти доминатора, который, скорей всего, не пригодится. Судя по всему, люди планировали заблокировать вход в министерство и привлечь этим внимание, не больше. Они сами, должно быть, не считали свои действия преступлением — они такими и не были. Только уровень стресса разрастался как эпидемия, и когда порох лежит спокойно — главное, чтобы не проскочила случайная искра. Стоило быстро и осторожно забрать на реабилитацию тех, у кого психопаспорт слишком затемнился. После здесь вряд ли кто-то останется. С самой проблемой разбираться уже не Бюро, а Министерству.

Многие сдавались добровольно, стоило к ним приблизиться. Форменные куртки мелькали среди цивильных, Дайчи выполнял свою работу и рефлекторно искал взглядом Куроо, который то был совсем рядом, то пропадал. В очередной раз обернувшись, Дайчи не застал его на том месте, где видел секунду назад. Он хотел уже вернуться к работе, как заметил спину у дальнего края площади. Куроо проталкивался мимо людей, не обращая на них внимания, пока не скрылся в переулке между домами. Дайчи не успел даже сделать предположений — ноги уже сами несли его в ту сторону. Его толкала рефлекторная, вбитая в подкорку ответственность за своего исполнителя и дурное предчувствие, что нельзя упустить его из виду.

В переулке звучало эхо шагов, отражалось от стен и подгоняло Дайчи в спину. Он чувствовал силу и скорость в ногах, а всё равно не мог сократить расстояние, пока фигура впереди не остановилась, будто наткнувшись на преграду. За секунды оказавшись рядом, Дайчи схватил Куроо за шиворот. Они оба тяжело дышали, захлёбываясь стылым воздухом. Куроо оглядывался вокруг, стоя среди убегающих в разные стороны, но одинаково пустых улиц.

— Какого?.. — выдохнул Дайчи. — Что ты творишь!

Он тряхнул Куроо за куртку, требуя ответа. Мысль, что тот пытался сбежать вот так по-дурацки, не укладывалась, наверняка найдётся другое объяснение, но в груди все равно жглось раздражение.

— Он… — Куроо только открыл рот и сразу замолчал. Взгляд растерянно перескакивал с места на место. — Был здесь.

Кулак сам разжался, отпуская скомканную ткань. Дайчи провёл ладонью по спине, впитывая тихую панику. Он не понимал причин, но видел состояние Куроо, и этого было достаточно.

— Пять минут. Приходи в себя и возвращаемся.

Спустя пять минут на площади переменилось всё. Цивильных почти не осталось, часть машин отъехала с места, только с краю мерцала голографическая лента, огораживающая часть территории, сновали дроны и суетились офицеры. На брусчатке, уже затянутое в чехол, лежало тело. Дайчи остановился, не в силах сделать ни шагу. Отчего-то накатило странное желание упрятать картину от Куроо, но тот стоял позади и наверняка смотрел туда же.

В штаб возвращались в тяжёлом молчании. Дайчи переваривал случившееся — охота продолжалась, и они снова проигрывали. Впервые инспектора убили в толпе, по-прежнему из огнестрела с глушителем, подойдя почти вплотную и так же легко отступив. Оставался вариант, что случай не относился к серии под расследованием, но по-настоящему, кажется, никто не сомневался. Тревогу усиливало поведение Куроо, который возможно заметил чуть больше, чем остальные.

Дайчи не успел перехватить его на выходе из машины, нагнал уже в общежитии.

— Можно?..

Он не договорил фразу, как Куроо перебил:

— Зайдёшь?

В его комнате Дайчи оказался впервые, однако осматриваться сейчас было не лучшее время — он разве что мимоходом заметил, что она почти не отличается от его собственной, разве что чуть больше вещей на поверхностях, чуть меньше порядка.

Дайчи искал слова, чтобы как-то начать, но Куроо заговорил первым:

— Не могу поверить. Мы настолько не в состоянии ничего сделать. Даже когда точно знаем, что это произойдёт. Мы вообще можем хоть кого-то защитить?

Возражать было нечем, потому что Куроо говорил правду. Дайчи сам не мог смириться с абсурдной истиной, что их спины не прикрыты, а усилия пропадают без результатов. Наконец, он сказал единственное, что оставалось:

— Нельзя сдаваться. Кто бы это ни был, это такой же человек, как и мы. Значит, мы не проиграем.

Куроо кивнул на автомате, стоя посреди своей маленькой комнаты, всё ещё растерянный, как час назад в том переулке. Если он злился, то злость эта тонула в бессилии. У Дайчи, напротив, чувства притуплялись — от страха за себя и тоски по мёртвым оставался сухой материал для расследования. Должно быть, играло то, что Дайчи ещё не свыкся со здешним штатом. Куда делось бы его хладнокровие, начни он терять друзей, не хотелось даже представлять. Куроо явно было сложнее.

— У тебя руки дрожат.

Потянув Куроо к кровати, Дайчи заставил его сесть, а сам опустился на корточки, не отпуская, держа ладони в ладонях, продолжая гладить тыльную сторону большими пальцами. Холод постепенно уходил, а дрожь унималась.

— Я с самого начала знал, кто виноват. А сегодня я видел его там. Но мне не поверят, как думаешь? — сказал Куроо и усмехнулся, совсем невесело. — Всё это время никто всерьез не верил, что это он.

— Давай я попробую. Поверить.

Где-то за дверью раздавались шаги, мало кто лёг бы спать сразу по возвращении; а внутри, по эту сторону, висела тишина, такая, что тиканье стрелки наручных часов било колоколом. Куроо растёр лицо, зачесал лезущую в глаза чёлку наверх, открывая высокий лоб и кривую от старого рубца бровь. Зацепившись за эту деталь, незнакомую раньше, Дайчи едва не упустил его слов.

— Я обещал рассказать, как испортился мой коэффициент. Это случилось после того, как во время задания сбежал Акихито, мой исполнитель. — Его голос теперь звучал спокойно, размеренно. Хрипотца выдавала усталость, но не сорванные нервы. Хотя вряд ли напряжение совсем ушло, скорее залегло на глубину. — Я всегда был неустойчивым, и так ходил к психологу каждую неделю, вечно на терапиях и проработках. А это всё окончательно выбило меня. Потому что подозревали, таскали по допросам, в добавок к собственному чувству вины и опасениям, которые оправдались.

Побег исполнителя оказался причиной и одновременно последствием, развязкой давно набухавшей проблемы. История Акихито разворачивалась перед Дайчи — одна из многих, и всё-таки непохожая на другие.

Куроо рассказывал, как всё начиналось давно, когда ещё нельзя было представить себе такого будущего — сегодняшнего настоящего. Начиналось с обычного перехвата, выполненного неудачно. Сигнал поступил слишком поздно, обстоятельства — не способствовали. В итоге после устранения преступников из дома выводили единственного выжившего Акихито, который в один момент потерял семью и привычную жизнь. Месяцы в центре реабилитации не помогали восстановить коэффициент, как не помогли еще практически никому. Тогда Акихито предложили присоединиться к аналитическому отделу Бюро. Роль сыграло то, что до инцидента он успешно выполнял проекты по разработке софта, которыми пользовались в том числе на правительственном уровне. Сивилла всегда предпочитала получать от талантов пользу, а не закапывать их. Акихито мог бы продолжать совершенствовать системы, поддерживающие работу Бюро, выполнять часть расследований в виртуальном пространстве, помогать аналитику. Казалось, от таких предложений не отказываются — потому что других вариантов не дают. Но Акихито выдвинул свои условия: кроме программирования иметь возможность работать в поле. Он быстро учился, вливался в новую деятельность, из кожи вон лез на каждом задании, но именно это тянуло за собой череду конфликтов. Акихито быстро почувствовал уверенность в себе, а недоверие к инспекторам, оставшееся с того самого дня, прорывалось всё более явственно. Сменив несколько групп, он оказался под руководством Куроо, где задержался дольше всего, может быть, оттого, что тот не боялся давать ему больше свободы. Куроо понимал, что злило Акихито: мысль о том, что ты можешь выполнить работу лучше, спасти больше людей, но тебе связывают руки чужие указания.

— Он считал, что в Бюро никто всерьёз не прикладывает усилий. Что для нас главное действовать в рамках обязанностей, не больше. — Куроо рассказывал и качал головой, будто сразу давая понять, насколько не согласен.

В смерти своих близких, как и в каждой следующей за время его службы, Акихито винил инспекторов, и был одновременно прав и не прав. «Я бы этого не допустил», — читалось между строк в его отчётах и фразах, брошенных прямо в лицо. Его раздражение копилось, а потом вдруг пошло на убыль. Куроо поверил, что смог найти с ним общий язык. План действий обычно обсуждали вдвоём, последнее слово оставалось за Куроо, но он всегда выслушивал и принимал к сведению, не только потому что пытался задобрить, а действительно считая предложения Акихито разумными.

На их последнем выезде пришлось разделиться, чтобы в переулках старого торгового квартала угнаться за наркоторговцами. Задание не должно было вызвать трудности, но всё шло наперекосяк. Когда Акихито — движущаяся точка на карте, уже на приличном расстоянии — попросил разрешения уйти дальше, Куроо дал согласие. Его задачей было контролировать исполнителей, не давать им действовать самовольно, не спускать поводок так, чтобы потом нельзя было дёрнуть его обратно. И всё же Акихито не раз оказывался прав, предлагая план операции, — у него было рвение, мозги, интуиция. Почти всё, чтобы их выезды заканчивались удачно. Не хватало разве что немного простора для собственных решений, и Куроо готов был его дать.

Когда сигнал от электронного браслета пропал, Куроо продолжал ждать.

Всё, что удалось найти, — брошенный доминатор. Акихито пропал без следов, браслет, должно быть, взломал, как позже взламывал охранных дронов и вытаскивал защищённую информацию.

— Он бы в саму Сивиллу забрался, я уверен. Он умеет гораздо больше, чем показывал нам.

У Дайчи фрагмент за фрагментом выстраивалась, наконец, цельная схема. Знание пока никак не помогало придумать выход, но становилось легче. Он хотя бы понимал, что происходит.

— Сегодня в толпе я увидел его. Он прятался за медицинской маской, но я очень хорошо помню глаза. Я, наверное, знаю его лучше других. Он тоже заметил и сразу исчез. Ему везёт, это несправедливо, насколько ему везёт каждый чёртов раз. — Куроо закусил губу. Он не смотрел на Дайчи, его взгляд пропадал где-то мимо — не уцепить. — Пока я пробрался через толпу, он уже был достаточно далеко, доминатор не фокусировался. И на очередном повороте я потерял его из виду.

Его голос сел почти до шёпота, будто не осталось сил и смысла. Та самая залёгшая на дно нервозность заново поднимала голову.

— Он был рядом, и я не смог. Дичь мазнула меня хвостом по носу. Отвратительное чувство, Савамура, отвратительное.

Он подался вперед, опираясь предплечьями о колени, оказываясь лицом к лицу и наконец глядя прямо, обращаясь не куда-то внутрь себя. Дайчи не уверен был, что лучше сделать, поэтому слушался внутреннего чутья: накрыл затылок Куроо ладонью, притягивая ещё ближе и упираясь лбом в лоб.

— Ты ведь не винишь себя в том, что происходит? Скажи мне, что нет. — Куроо молчал, но хотя бы не отстранялся, позволяя говорить дальше. Возможно, сейчас ему важнее было не соглашаться, а просто слушать. — Ты, наверное, сильнее всех зациклен на том, чтобы поймать его. Тебе кажется, что это личное. Но это наша общая работа. И ответственность тоже наша общая.

Он понимал, что говорит не самые подбадривающие вещи, зато честные и настоящие, такие как есть. В словах «позволь мне быть рядом», которые навязчиво вертелись на языке, смысла и разумности было гораздо меньше.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Куроо.

— Как насчет чая? Тебе не помешает. — Дайчи поднялся и развернулся к столу. Только сейчас до него доходило, что тёрпкий аромат черного чая висел в воздухе. — Поможет успокоиться.

Он проверил настройки на машине для напитков, на пробу открыл несколько ящиков стола, сразу обнаружив несколько начатых упаковок с заваркой.

— Всё в порядке, давай я сам, — раздалось за спиной.

Куроо приблизился в один шаг, положил руку на поясницу. Дайчи казалось, что это должно быть короткое, мимолетное касание, просто чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, но рука осталась на месте, затем повела вверх по спине, по плечу, остановившись, уцепив край рукава у запястья. Дайчи смотрел перед собою и не мог пошевелиться, чтобы только не сбросить с себя это ощущение чужой ладони, не нарушить тактильный след, ещё оставшийся на его коже даже сквозь одежду.

— Я задам один вопрос, — сказал Куроо. — Будь серьёзен, хорошо?

Мысли путались, Куроо стоял рядом, держался за его одежду, таким личным жестом. И хотел что-то узнать. Дайчи обернулся к нему, напарываясь на внимательный взгляд, кивнул.

— Савамура, почему твой пиджак на ощупь как фланель?

Уголки губ Куроо издевательски дрогнули, а Дайчи мигом выдернул руку. Он и сам уже забыл, что так и остался в пижаме с голограммой поверх. Делиться этим с кем-либо, в его планы вообще не входило. Но важным в нелепой ситуации было одно: если Куроо отпускал свои обычные язвительные комментарии, значит, ему точно становилось лучше.

***

Как всегда бывает с законом мировой справедливости, стоит тебе подумать «Нет, это не обо мне», как придётся убедиться в обратном. Очень скоро Дайчи выяснил, что среди них потерять равновесие может не только Куроо.

Помимо главного нераскрытого дела, висящего над всем Бюро постоянной угрозой, оставались дежурные выезды, иногда настолько же опасные.

Дайчи сжимал доминатор обеими руками, вытянув его вперёд. Собственное дыхание звучало необычно громко, глушило способность соображать — ничего не осталось, кроме этого шума и голоса Сивиллы, повторяющего заевшей пластинкой: «Коэффициент преступности — сто сорок шесть, режим парализатор».

Куроо напротив смотрел зрачками-точками, стоял на полусогнутых и не падал только потому, что преступник держал его, прикрывая себя, как живым щитом. Это действовало: доминатор распознавал только Куроо, и Дайчи не рисковал. Когда он перестал слышать ответ по интеркому, рванул следом за Куроо и застал его таким — заложником и явно наколотым препаратами. Тот оставался в сознании, но, похоже, едва мог двигаться. Из-за этого Дайчи не решался даже попробовать выстрелить в руку или голову преступника. Доминатор фокусировался на Куроо и чёрт знает, если его заденет зарядом, чем это для него закончится в таком состоянии.

Ситуация неприятно напоминала их первое совместное задание, с той же беспомощностью, только выгребать теперь предстояло Дайчи в одиночку, и провернуть безумный трюк с самопожертвованием он не мог, даже если бы захотел, потому что пострадал бы снова Куроо. 

Тот слабо дёрнулся, поднял голову. Дайчи ловил каждое движение, цеплялся за них, чтобы не утонуть в панике, быть здесь и сейчас. Соображать. Решать.

Вдох, выдох.

Коэффициент преступности — сто сорок шесть, режим парализатор.

— Савамура… Не дай мне сдохнуть.

Коэффициент преступности — сто сорок шесть, режим парализатор. Цель разрешена.

Дайчи медленно опустил доминатор.

— Я кладу оружие, — сказал он достаточно громко. — А ты отдашь моего напарника, и мы уйдём.

Он пытался поймать чужой взгляд, но мужчина прятался в тени. Только его рука, перехватывающая Куроо поперёк грудной клетки, была отчётливо видна.

Положив доминатор на пол, Дайчи колебался ещё несколько секунд — оставаться безоружным психологически тяжело, где-то на уровне инстинктов, пусть объективно это оружие бесполезно вот уже несколько бесконечных минут. После оттолкнул его в сторону и выпрямился, показывая пустые руки.

— Тебе ничто не грозит. Хорошо?

Куроо держался за предплечье мужчины, без сил вырваться, переминался на месте на неустойчивых ногах. Ломаный электрический свет блестел в его радужках и вспыхивал на грязном лезвии ножа.

— Мне терять нечего. — Фраза — вечный девиз всех, кого Дайчи, или любой другой инспектор, загонял в угол, теперь пугала его самого. — Меня всё равно поймают. Вы же здесь не одни. Я не уйду.

С каждым словом лезвие сильнее вжималось в кожу на шее Куроо, ещё не рвало её, а проминало. Тот сглатывал, и кадык ходил под неровностью, спотыкаясь. Для Дайчи пространство сжалось до одной этой полосы. Он смаргивал, а картинка дрожала от его собственного сердцебиения.

— Послушай… — попытался он снова севшим голосом, не представляя, что должен говорить и окончательно теряя нить, когда кожа наконец лопнула, наливаясь красным.

Если до того Дайчи пытался хоть что-то придумать, то теперь перестал. Он рванул вперёд, двигаясь быстрее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, не видя перед собой ничего, но ударяя кулаком точно под челюсть и перехватывая запястье. Повалив мужчину на пол (отстранённо фиксируя звук упавшего рядом Куроо), Дайчи замахнулся, чтобы ударить ещё раз и снова, получая откат по вскрытым нервам.

— Савамура. Савамура, блядь. Выдохни.

Дотянувшись до него, Куроо вцепился в край пиджака, тянул и пытался дозваться. Дайчи замер, запоздало осознавая, где он, кто он и что происходит. Тело под ним уже не сопротивлялось, но было ещё живым — дрожащей от напряжения рукой Дайчи проверил пульс. Мысль о том, что готов был в самом деле убить, он от себя отгонял.

Спустя сорок минут кончики пальцев всё ещё покалывало от перенапряжения. Издали доносился треск мелких камней, попадающих под колёса дронов, — те выполняли работу по зачистке, что не требовало вмешательств. До отъезда в штаб оставалось немного времени, и Дайчи пользовался им, чтобы надышаться холодным ночным воздухом, надеясь заморозить все страхи, о которых он знать не хотел. Он сидел просто на земле, наплевав на всё. Куроо стоял рядом, опираясь плечом о стену и глядя сверху вниз.

— Если бы это был не я, — заговорил он. — Ты бы точно придумал план поумней.

Дайчи растёр лицо ладонями. Звучало до нелепого самонадеянно. Правда, Куроо скромностью никогда не хвастался. Но и почти никогда не промахивался со своей уверенностью.

— Во время работы мы должны быть рукой Сивиллы. Не собой, не людьми, — продолжал он сухим голосом, без эмоций и пауз. — Иначе сразу проигрываешь. И дело не в том, что упускаешь цель или допускаешь жертв. Теряешь себя. И вот с этим тебе действительно потом жить. Тебе не понравится.

— Я не понимаю.

— Коэффициент. — Куроо оттолкнулся от стены, вставая прямо перед ним. — Если перевалит за черту, вернуть в норму почти невозможно. Поэтому не принимай всё так близко.

— У меня всё под контролем, — упрямо возразил Дайчи.

У него за сегодня внутренности, кажется, перевернулись, избивать человека собственными руками — совсем не то, что нажимать спусковой крючок доминатора. И всё же стать латентным преступником — история слишком невероятная, из тех, которые на себя не примеришь, пусть прямо перед глазами есть пример.

— Ты на грани. Просто поверь мне. И сходи к психологу.

— Тебе кажется. Я в порядке, не принимал близко, не выходил из себя. Закроем тему. — Получилось чуть злее, чем чувствовалось.

— Девяносто четыре.

— Что?

— У тебя уже девяносто два или четыре. Всё ещё считаешь, что это «в порядке»?

Дайчи недоверчиво сощурился. В темноте проступали одни лишь очертания, поверх которых воображение рисовало знакомые черты.

— Определил на глаз?

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Да. Могу. — Он сказал это с лёгкостью, не совсем естественным безразличием, отчего на шутку не походило.

— Сейчас не лучшее время манипулировать мной через блеф.

— Чёрт тебя побери, — пробормотал Куроо.

Неоновые прожилки доминатора мерцали, повиснув в воздухе. Дайчи впервые смотрел на них с другой стороны, находясь под прицелом, и пусть по-настоящему не боялся ни Сивиллы, ни того, в чьих руках сейчас собралась её власть, онемение пробралось до последнего чувства.

— Девяносто два всё-таки. — В застывших глазах Куроо скользили отблески, он сморгнул их и опустил доминатор. — Если не веришь, посмотри потом выписку. Всё равно придётся для отчёта.

— Ты придурок, — только и смог сказать Дайчи.

— Может быть.

Сидеть на земле становилось неудобно, спина затекала, и Дайчи откинулся к стене. В высоте, в просвете между домами ползли набухшие тучи, чёрные на сером. Оставалось минут пять, не больше. Когда Куроо сел рядом, Дайчи не раздумывая привалился к его плечу, тут же чувствуя, как тот трётся щекой о макушку. От его шеи тянуло запахом медикаментов. В сантиметре под кадыком проходил порез, тонкий и неглубокий, не страшнее, чем царапина, которая затянется без следа. Сейчас в темноте разглядеть не удалось бы, но Дайчи видел сквозь закрытые веки. Он повернул лицо, снова вдохнул тёрпкую смесь ароматов спирта и пота, лизнул шею языком, пробуя ещё и на вкус. Его рациональная часть ещё восстанавливалась после пережитого, а вот смутные инстинктивные ощущения говорили, что он может себе позволить, если хочет. Куроо шумно выдохнул, заёрзал, а потом потянул за подбородок вверх.

Под кожей догорали остатки адреналина, вспыхивали с новой силой от осторожных касаний губ. Горячая ладонь Куроо лежала на затылке, пальцы водили по коротким волосам, пуская мурашки вдоль позвоночника. У Дайчи спирало грудную клетку от того, насколько происходящее было внезапным для него самого, и всё же исключительно правильным. Они целовались, кажется, целую вечность, не торопились, пробовали друг друга медленно, а время подыгрывало им.

***

Дайчи набирал уже пятое прошение, не представляя, что нового может там написать. Его обращения терялись где-то в верхах, ответа не приходило, а Куроо тем временем сидел в изоляторе. Потому что направлять доминатор на следователя — бессмысленно и небезопасно. Любые действия фиксировались в автоматических отчётах, так что когда они вернулись с задания в штаб, для Куроо уже приготовили наказание за нарушение правил, а для Дайчи — направление к психологу и принудительные выходные. Несмотря на последнее, в офисах он появлялся каждый день в попытках объяснить ситуацию, которые проваливались так же, как валилось из рук вообще всё, к чему Дайчи притрагивался. Каждый день рисовал один маршрут: центр реабилитации, кабинет главы отдела, своя комната в общежитии, где он часами сидел над сведениями по делу о серийнике. Накатанный график дал сбой, когда на интерком пришло сообщение от штатного аналитика с просьбой зайти. Дайчи познакомился с ним лично ещё на первых порах, но работал в основном опосредованно. Как он мог судить со стороны, с Куроо они общались куда ближе, и возможно дело было именно в том, что Куроо сейчас находился вне зоны доступа.

— Вы ведь заинтересованы так же, как Куро, — сказал аналитик, не прекращая набирать что-то на клавиатуре.

На экранах сменялись диаграммы и строчки, за которыми уследить было немыслимо. Новые окна разворачивались и пропадали, казалось, совсем беспорядочно. Дайчи переводил между ними взгляд, пока слушал новости о том, что систему снова попытались взломать извне. В этот раз проникновение удалось заметить сразу, потому что преступник — Акихито, пора было называть его по имени — уже потратил свой самый надёжный способ, ему пришлось искать новые пути, более рисковые и предсказуемые. И ко всему прочему он здесь, похоже, был не единственным талантливым программистом. Работа в Бюро явно давала меньше шансов продемонстрировать свои способности, чем массивные компании. Это не значило, что их не было вовсе.

— Начальство в курсе? — спросил Дайчи.

— Ещё нет. Сообщу в следующем отчёте.

— Меня отстранили от дел, ты знаешь?

Аналитик перестал печатать, заправил за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос.

— Вы работаете с Куро. — Стук клавиш по планшету возобновился. Только через некоторое время он продолжил говорить: — Я думаю, вы оба держитесь правильной линии.

В этих словах звучало невысказанное вслух недоверие к стоящим выше по должности. Дайчи не очень нравилось то, во что его втягивали против воли. И в то же время он сразу схватывал ход мыслей. В прошлый раз, обнаружив, наконец, куда утекала информация, приняли решение просто перекрыть эти каналы. Как результат — полное отсутствие результатов и новая атака. С большой вероятностью сейчас поступят так же, потому что решение, на самом деле, очевидное, простое, напрашивающееся само. Дайчи рефлекторно подумал, что необходимо всё-таки сообщить начальству, а после убеждать его в своих подходах. Но как только первая мысль сникла, пришли воспоминания того, как он без толку боролся за собственное мнение на прежней работе и как сегодня доказывал, что Куроо не виноват, а глава отдела в ответ только качала головой: правила устанавливают выше, поэтому ждите.

— Ты можешь перекрыть ему доступ так, чтобы он не заметил? — Дайчи потирал переносицу, закрыв глаза. От мелькающих на мониторах символов укачивало почти как в вагоне метро в самый душный день. А соображать нужно было немедленно.

— Уже делаю. Если простым языком: переношу нашу базу на другое место, а в освободившееся могу положить любую фейковую информацию. Действуйте, пожалуйста, быстро, потому что когда мне дадут четкие указания, я собираюсь их выполнить.

— То есть свернуть всё это, — проговорил Дайчи, складывая последние части головоломки. — Я понял. Спасибо.

Не теряя времени, он направился туда, где был не больше часа назад, — к главе отдела.

***

Куроо отпустили через несколько дней. Растрёпанного, небритого и голодного до общения. Дайчи по порядку рассказывал ему новости, а сам не мог насмотреться. Потому что просто видеть Куроо рядом было невероятно здорово.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — признался он неожиданно для самого себя.

Завернувшись в плед, Куроо с ногами сидел на диване открытой площадки, куда они заглядывали в первый день знакомства — кажется, вечность назад. В пепельнице на столе исходили дымом оставленные кем-то окурки. Солнце уже почти скрылось за домами, лучи рассыпались оранжево-тёплой пылью у Куроо над головой. Дайчи давно не испытывал такого чувства уюта, просто глядя на что-то со стороны.

Куроо отвёл руку в сторону, сказал:

— Иди сюда, ты слишком далеко.

Дайчи сел рядом с ним, подумав, не стал набрасывать предложенный край пледа на плечи: камеры следили и здесь. Ему хватало ощущения чужого тепла и упирающейся в бедро твёрдой коленки.

— Я не докладывал о том, что ты умеешь определять коэффициент. — Дайчи затронул тему, которая всё это время не давала ему покоя. Он успел вспомнить ещё уйму похожих случаев, на которые раньше не обращал внимание и которые не позволяли думать о простом совпадении.

— Не сомневался в тебе. Спасибо. Не хотелось бы оказаться лабораторной мышью, — хмыкнул Куроо.

— Но как это вообще возможно? Ты просто смотришь на человека…

— Сам не знаю наверняка. — Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Куроо скользнул взглядом по потолку и остановил его в одной точке. — Без понятия, какие именно критерии решают. Я стараюсь захватить вниманием по максимуму, а подсознание выдаёт готовый результат. Сначала я мог сформулировать его в виде «опасен/не опасен», а со временем подстроился под шкалу Сивиллы. Соотносил свои ощущения с её цифрами, пока не добился точности. И это тоже происходило неосознанно, я только наблюдал и удивлялся не меньше тебя.

После объяснений принцип действия едва ли стал понятней, но Дайчи, во всяком случае, выяснил, как свою особенность воспринимает сам Куроо. И этого было достаточно.

Когда стало совсем холодно и даже белый электрический свет начал казаться каким-то морозным, они переместились в комнату Дайчи, где продолжили главное обсуждение.

Куроо сидел на полу, а кровать использовал вместо стола, разложив на ней бумаги с записями, планшет и поставив полупустую кружку кофе. Он просматривал карту с отметками и фотографии со спутника, вносил свои предложения, пока не остались самые подходящие варианты. Завтра, в последний выходной, стоило проверить их все, а послезавтра провести операцию. Об этом кроме них двоих и аналитика знала ещё глава отдела. Дайчи рисковал, когда решил рассказать как есть, но поддержка кого-нибудь из руководства, хотя бы в виде вовремя закрытых глаз, была необходима. Он стоял перед главой, неувереный уже, что просчитал её отношение правильно, пока она молчала и покусывала дужку очков. В конце концов ставка сыграла.

— Вы правы, — сказала она. — Понадобится много разрешений и рассмотрений, прежде чем ваши методы одобрят. Я хочу, чтобы вы принесли результат. Если сможете, всё остальное я улажу.

Ещё она сказала «будьте осторожны», и именно эти слова отчего-то цепляли крепче всего. С их профессией ставить себя под удар приходилось постоянно. И всё же делать это намеренно, настолько осознанно было страшнее обычного. Дайчи передёрнул плечами, надеясь избавиться от напряжения, и потёр веки.

— Хватит на сегодня. Мы сделали, что могли.

Куроо поднял лицо от бумаг, кивнул и принялся торопливо всё убирать. Закончив, он в нерешительности замер посреди комнаты. Дёрнулся к двери и снова застыл. Дайчи следил за ним с любопытством.

— Не хочу уходить. — Куроо развёл руками, будто говорил «можешь осуждать, пожалуйста».

Дайчи кивнул на одноместную постель:

— Будет неудобно, но поместимся.

Раздеваясь и забираясь под одно одеяло краснели, кажется, они оба — так по-дурацки всё это было. Рука Куроо скользнула за спину, обнимая, тёплое дыхание касалось щеки. Лежать приходилось вплотную, и хотелось придвинуться ещё ближе. Дайчи раньше не догадывался, что засыпать в одиночку он не любил.

***

Стоя посреди заброшенного ангара, Дайчи мысленно прокручивал план уже по сотому кругу. Сердце нервно колотилось от страха, что на очередном повторе вскроется наконец какой-нибудь недочёт, исправлять который поздно. Если отбросить паранойю и добавить максимум удачи, пройти должно было гладко. Вчера они с Куроо разведали территорию, убедившись, что здесь всё так, как тот помнил с одного из прошлых заданий: старый зерновой склад с заколоченными воротами, стоящий посреди таких же пустых саркофагов, заполненных разве что перегнившим воздухом. Единственные свободные входы остались наверху: двери на балкон, протянувшийся по внутреннему периметру. Наружная лестница не обвалилась только под одной из них. Этим путём Дайчи попал внутрь, и у Акихито каких-то других вариантов не будет. Если он вообще отреагировал на ложный вызов.

Сегодня аналитик по указаниям Куроо создал поддельное распоряжение на выезд инспектора. По легенде на складах обнаружили скрывающегося преступника из списка розыска. Условия самые удобные для Акихито: всего двое человек, территория, где легко затеряться после убийства. Догадки о схеме его действий строились на одних косвенных доказательствах, но вероятно происходило всё так: получив информацию, он отправлялся на место работы группы. После этого подключался к внутреннему каналу связи полиции. Возможно, свой электронный браслет он специально не бросил вместе с доминатором и теперь использовал вместо ключа. Его преимущество заключалось в возможности отслеживать перемещение следователей и исполнителей в реальном времени, так же, как Дайчи сейчас видел на карте удаляющийся сигнал от браслета Куроо и точки служебных дронов, рассредоточенных по территории. Акихито подбирал момент, когда следователь оставался один на ограниченной территории, занимал позицию для выстрела, а после — скрывался любым свободным путём, точно зная, где может напороться на других инспекторов или исполнителей. Подвести его могла только скорость, но очевидно, что в ситуациях, когда Акихито не был уверен — он просто не совершал убийство. В последнее время группы старались не разделяться, но в ходе операции безопасность самой полиции часто оказывалась не главным приоритетом. В голове не укладывалось, сколько раз Акихито мог проходить рядом, выжидая момент и ничем себя не выдавая.

В роли наживки Дайчи ощущал даже не страх — раздражающее бессилие. Контроля в его руках осталось ни на грамм. Он ходил по площадке, создавая впечатление деятельности, и пытался удержаться от того, чтобы бросать взгляды на вход. С любой точки ему за ограждением второго яруса видно было не больше, чем верхушку двери. 

Слух как назло хватался за каждый шорох — от сквозняка, от копошения крыс, от собственных шагов Дайчи, заставляя сердце лишний раз спотыкаться. Он ещё раз поднял голову наверх, щурясь на солнечный свет, который сваливался в прорехи крыши и сквозил через поеденные ржавчиной стены. Потом снова опустил глаза на карту и застыл. Маячки дронов исчезли.

Всё-таки здесь.

Дайчи больше не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел на узкую полоску двери, стучал указательным пальцем по спусковому крючку доминатора в такт неровным ударам пульса. Ждал.

Каждая минута отмеряла вечность, начиналась и умирала совершенно пустой. Это изматывало хуже любой битвы. Если уж что-то должно произойти, пусть происходит скорее.

Наконец, снаружи загремели ступени, тяжело скрипнула дверь. Дайчи вдохнул на весь объём своих лёгких и выдохнуть смог, лишь когда увидел Куроо.

— Дело закрыто, — сказал тот, перегнувшись через заграждение. — Преступник устранён.

— Спасибо за хорошую работу, — подыгрывая официальному тону, ответил Дайчи.

Он направился к лестнице, в сторону Куроо, чувствуя, что шаги вдруг даются легко.

Выйдя на улицу, они вдвоём миновали служебную машину и растекающуюся вблизи неё лужу бордового и густого. Прежде всего стоило вернуть электронный браслет — его уже на приличное расстояние увёз дрон, в то время как сам Куроо не уходил далеко и следил за входом в ангар.

— Тебе влетит за то, что снял с меня браслет, — проговорил Куроо, пока они петляли по дорогам между складами. — Интересно, следователей отправляют в изолятор?

Дайчи толкнул его в плечо.

— Выпустят меня, как только поймут, что за инспекторами никто больше не охотится.

— Я буду скучать! — Куроо смеялся, а в его тоне ещё слышалось, как пережитое, упущенное и необратимое продолжает давить. Замедлив шаг, он сказал совсем серьёзно: — Я ведь мог сбежать и оставить тебя там. Почти наверняка умирать.

— Ты прав, — сразу же отозвался Дайчи. Он не допускал такого варианта, хотя в теории просчитывал. — Это было безумием. Но я тебе верил.

У следующего поворота пеньком торчал отключившийся дрон. Приблизившись, Куроо протянул руку, позволяя вернуть браслет на запястье. Тихий щелчок будто подытоживал всю эту историю, которая, казалось, не закончится никогда.

— Но на будущее, лучше с исполнителями так не рисковать, — сказал Куроо. Уж он-то знал лучше других.

Дайчи хмыкнул, отводя взгляд в сторону и пряча ладони в карманах джинсов.

— Ты единственный, с кем я решился бы на подобную авантюру, — проговорил он.

— Звучит как признание в любви.

— М... Можешь считать, что да.

Им предстояло ещё решить много проблем — вызвать техников, чтобы привели дронов в чувство, обьясниться перед начальством, непременно влипнуть в новую историю. Но больше не осталось нерешаемых загадок и стен на пути. В их личном общении тоже.


End file.
